Con Amnesia
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Edward sale a cazar solo y ve una criatura magica. Esa criatura le hace perder la memoria, pero cuando despierta. No solo no recuerda nada si no que tampoco es un vampiro. Su corazon ha vuelto a latir.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Hoy me tocaba ir a cazar. Decidí ir solo. Era lo mejor, ya que no tendria a nadie que me moleste mientras me alimentaba Casi siempre iba con Emmett,  
pero deje de ir con el desde ese espantoso día...  
Flasback.  
Estaba alimentándome de un delicioso puma, con Emmett mirándome fijamente y sin pestañear Había disidido tomarme mi tiempo, no como otras veces  
que tragaba todo de una sola vez. Ahora esperaba a que mi boca se llene de sangre y luego tragaba tranquilo. Saboreando. Estaba por tragar cuando Emmett hizo uno de sus estúpidos chistes:

Varios astronautas se reúnen en la NASA. Un ruso dice:  
- Nosotros enviaremos un cohete a Mercurio, para estudiar la atmósfera de ese planeta.  
Uno de Estados Unidos dice:  
- Nosotros enviaremos un radar a la Luna para estudiar el interior de este satélite.  
Y un gallego dice:  
-Nosotros enviaremos un cohete al Sol…  
En ese momento todos dicen: ¡Pero el cohete, al acercarse al Sol, se derretirá!  
Y el Gallego responde:  
- Bueno, no vamos a ser tan brutos como para ir de día…

Yo no pude aguantar, estalle de risa. Pero ¿por que?. Nunca me reía de sus estúpidos chistes. Para cuando me detuve me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Toda la sangre que había en mi boca, ahora estaba sobre mi perfecta remera blanca. Mi cara también se había empapado.  
-Emmett, sera mejor que empieces a correr si quieres conservar tu cabeza.-Le dije cuando me pare y empece a correrlo.

Fin del flashback

Me había adentrado un 1K del bosque y vi algo. Me parecía una locura. Un unicornio estaba enfrente mio. Me frote los ojos. Me estaba volviendo loco ¿ o no?. Creo que tenia sentido. Si existían los vampiros y los hombres lobos. ¿Por que no los unicornios.?

Me permití olfatearlo. !Dios! !Olia fantástico !Mejor que los pumas! Sin pensarlo lo agarre de su blanco cuerno. En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo Fic! Dejen Reviews diciéndome que les pareció!

-Franchy-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Agghh, me duele la cabeza y tengo mucho frio. Un momento ¿donde rayos estoy?. Abri mis ojos y estaba en un bosque, bueno era obvio que en Forks. ¿Como  
rayos habia llegado aqui? Solo recordaba que estaba tocando el piano. Mi corazon palpitaba fuertemente. Era una sensacion rara, podria jurar que antes no lo  
sentia casi nunca. Bueno, misterios de la vida.

Tenia un pesimo sentido de orientacion, por lo que no pude ubicar mi casa. Empece a asustarme, ya se estaba asiendo de noche. Tengo miendo, tengo miedo.  
Bueno como todo hombre maduro dije:

-!MAMA! !AYUDA! !ESME!- Okey no tenia mucha madurez eso, pero el punto fue que en tan solo segundos Esme estaba a mi lado. ¿Pero como? Era impocible  
moverse tan rapido. Su cara reblejaba sorpresa y preocupación.

Esme P.O.V

Estaba limpiando tranquilamente la casa cuando el grito desesperado de Edward me interrumpió podia jurar que su voz sonaba diferente:

-!MAMA! !AYUDA! !ESME!- Sin pensarlo dos veces sali disparada de donde provenian los gritos. Solo habia un fuerte olor a humano. Por un segundo temi lo peor.  
Pero me tranquilice al escuchar un corazon palpitando. En segundos estube junto a Edward. Esto no podia ser. Imposible, Edward tenia los ojos color verde esmeralda y  
los latidos que había escuchado anterior mente venían de adentro de el. Estaba fuertemente sonrojado. Mi pobre hijo tenia una gran cara de asustado.

-Mami, me perdí - Me dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho como un niño pequeño. En ese momento mis instintos maternales habían salido a la superficie en su totalidad. Escuche unos sollozos y luego sentí como algo me mojaba la ropa. Lagrimas. Lagrimas de mi pequeño.

-Shh, tranquilo Ed, ya estoy aquí ¿si? ¿Estas mejor?- El levanto la vista y me miro con esos ojos esmeralda. Me traspaso el alma. Asintió

-¿Podemos volver a casa? Tengo hambre y un poco de frió- Mi hijo se había vuelto humano. Pero, ¿Como? Y al parecer no recordaba nada. Eso significaba  
que no sabia nada sobre los vampiros. No podía moverme rapido, por los que empezamos a caminar a un paso humano mas rápido. Edward necesitaba calor y comida. Gracias adiós íbamos a los supermercados solo para fingir. Nuestra despensa estaba llena.

-Niños, escuchen. Edward se convirtió en humano.-Grite a velocidad vampirica.

-¿Que?- Grito Rosalie.

-¿Como?- Pregunto Emmett

-!No es posible!-Grito Jasper

-¿Eddie?- Llamo Alice

-Escuchenme bien jovencitos, comportence como en el instituto. Edward no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre los vampiros. Así que comportence.

-Si Esme- Respondieron a coro.

-Ya llegamos Edward.

-Si lo se, puedo ver la mansión.- Caminamos unos metros mas y entramos a casa. Un pensamiento invadió mi . Edward ahora era humano, necesitaba una cama.

-!Alice! Vete a un centro comercial rápido y compra una cama para Edward!

-Entendido.

-Hijo ¿Que quieres comer?-Le pregunte- ¿Arroz, fideos, ñoquis?

-Arroz, arroz con crema- Dijo mientras se relamía los labios. Parecía que siempre había sido humano.

...DOS HORAS DESPUÉS...

Alice ya había traído la cama y la había ubicado en la pieza de Edward. Carlisle había llegado y le había contado lo sucedido. Y como no le encontró una explicación decidió contactase con una viejo amigo. Dumbledore.

Edward se había ido a dormir hacia media hora, por lo que decidí ir a ver si se había dormido. Si estaba dormido, su boca estaba entre abierta y rocaba sonoramente. Yo me reí.  
Salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Edward P.O.V

Me estaba despertando, el día era lluvioso. Quería el sol ¿donde se suponía que estaba?. No recordaba mucho haberme bronceado antes. Hoy era domingo. Mañana tenia que volver al instituto. No tenia muchas ganar de ir...

-Hijo! Baja a desayunar!- El grito de Esme me llamo. Pero, tenia una extraña sensación en mi vejiga. Sentía que explotaría Tenia que correr rápido al baño. No estaba muy familiarizado con la sensación pero era obvio que necesitaba el baño. Corrí rápido y llegue. En cuanto termine me di cuenta del horrible olor que me salia de la boca. debía lavarme los dientes. Cuando termine baje corriendo a tomar el desayuno.

-Espero que tengas hambre-Me dijo Esme mientras ponía en frente de mi un gran vaso con una leche con chocolate y galletas dulces.

-Mucha-Le respondí cuando le di el primer sorbo a la me sonrió y me beso la frente, yo me sonroje.

-¿Como dormiste?-Me pregunto ella.

-Muy bien, estaba muy cansado.

-Se nota, te quedaste bastante tiempo dormido-Yo estaba algo confundido, me había acostado a las 11:00 PM ahora debían ser las 9:00 AM.-Son las 12:00 Am, hijo-Yo casi me atragante con la leche.

-Dormí mucho- Vi que mi mama empezó a reír.- ¿Ma, que pasa?

-Mira como vas vestido- Me dijo entre risas, yo me mire algo confundido. Tenia puesto mi pillama azul Francia Me sonroje y salí corriendo a cambiarme. Cuando llegue a mi habitación abrí mi armario. Camisas, corbatas, pantalones, botas con cordones, zapatos lustrados. !Yo no era un abogado! !Soy un adolescente ¿donde están las remeras con colores, los shorts y las zapatillas? ! Quería algo cómodo . Agarre lo único cómodo que había una remera mangas cortas unos pantalones largos y unas zapatillas negras. Tendría que ir con Alice de compras y que me ponga a la moda. La mayoría de la ropa que tenia era de la que se usaba en el siglo pasado.

Mire mi colección de música Piano, instrumental, guitarra, opera. ¿Donde estaba el pop y el rock? Aghhh esto era irritante. Todo era muy viejo, tendría que re modelar mi habitación Mire a mi alrededor. Había radios del año de los dinosaurios. ¿Donde estaban los estéreos? Esto era total y completamente irritante. Baje las escaleras y vi a Esme sonriéndome. Pero luego no pude ver mucho mas porque Alice me llevo a rastras a mi Volvo

Esme P.O.V

Había escuchado a Edward refunfuñar en su habitación Al parecer su actitud estaba cambiando. Tal como decía la carta que Dumbledore nos había mandado.

" Hola Carlisle:  
Creo que la criatura que "embrujo" a tu hijo fue un unicornio, cuando tocas su blanco cuerno, olvidas una de las cosas mas importantes en tu vida.  
Ademas de eso, he leído en un libro, se vuelven humanos. Sus gustos cambian y tienen comportamientos actuales, de adolescentes. Todo esto dura dos años, y así va a pasar sucesivamente.  
Cuando vuelva a ser un vampiro, dos años después volverá a ser humano. Mientras sea vampiro no recordara lo que hizo en su periodo de humano. No te preocupes no envejesera, pero le pasara lo mismo  
cada dos años."  
Saludos, Dumbledore"

-Esme , llevare a Edward de compras- Era Alice.- Lo he visto, no quiere su ropa vieja, quiere algo mas moderno. Hasta a pensado en cambiar su música y dejar el piano por la batería.

-Se esta volviendo loco-Murmure- No puede tirar su precioso piano de cola ni su música ni sus muebles. Si el esta dispuesto a cambiar, guardaremos todo eso en el ático.

-!Alice, llévame de compras"- Edward bajo corriendo y casi se tropieza con sus propios pies en el ultimo escalón.

-Okey Eddie, vamos-Alice lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo a rastras a su Volvo.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo chicas. ¿Que piensan del cambio de actitud de Edward? Espero sus Reviews!

-Franchy-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Alice P.O.V

Me gustaria que este Edward se quede para siempre. No se quejaba de lo que le compraba o las recomendaciones que le hacia. Si no que estaba  
agradecido. Compramos muchicimas cosas. Remeras, pantalones, zapatillas, abrigos. Todo lo que necesitaba un humano. En lo unico que se quejo fue  
que no queria que le compre unas pantuflas en forma de perrito. Ahora yo tambien me arrepenti de eso. ¿Por que? Bueno, el tema es que ahora me  
encontraba en un pet-shop. Edward queria una mascota. Agghh, mucho olor a perro.

Edward se decidio por un cachorro de golden retriver. Bueno si, me costaba admitirlo pero era muy lindo, tanto que su mirada hizo que le compre,  
una cucha, tres bolsas de alimento, juguetes y ropita. Awww, se veia tan tierno con esos zapatitos! Iba vetido igual que Edward. Remera roja. Pantalones  
negros y zapatillas.

¿Como lo habia llamado Edward? Jack. ¿Por que justamente ese nombre? ¿Por que? Ahora me acordaria de "Jack" el del Titanic. Estuve haciendo  
terapias por que no podia para dejar de llorar por culpa de su muerte. Aun recuerdo ese dia.

Flashback

19 de diciembre de 1997

-Hayy Jasper por que Jack tuvo que morir? Era tan bueno!

- Se murio por que es humano, La hipoetermia le congelo la sangre. Si la sangre no llega al cerebro ni al corazon. Mueres.

-¿Por que tan cortatante Jazzy?

- Primero, por que es un actor y no murio en la realidad. Y segunda por que estas "llorando" por otro hombre que no soy yo.

-Awww. Estas celoso.

-!NO ESTOY CELOSO!

-Si lo estas tu cuerpo irradia celos. Puedo sentirlo.

-Maldito don delatador.

Fin del Flashback

Edward me habia hecho que viaje en el asiento de atras. ¿Por que? Bueno, por que su perrito iba en el asiento de adelante, asomando la cabeza por la  
ventana, con la lengua afuera.

Cuando llegamos a la mansion Carllisle ya habia llegado de trabajar y se sorprendio mucho al ver que Edward venia vestido mas a la moda, como un  
verdadero adolecente, pero mas se sorprendio al ver que traia a "Jack" en sus brazos.

-Hijo, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- Alice me lo compro. Mira, ¿no es bonito? Se llama Jack-Carlisle y Esme me miraron preocupados ante la mencion del nombre. Jasper les habia hecho  
saber de mi problema con ese nombre.

-Si hijo es muy bonito. ¿Por que no le enseñas en donde se tiene que quedar?-Le dijo Esme-

- Buena idea.-Dijo mientras Jack le pasaba la lengua por la cara.- Ewww, perro malo

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste este cap. Les aseguro que cuando llegue Bella tomara mas forma. Espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El despertador sono a las 5:00 AM. No tenia ganas de levantarme. Pero por desgracia tenia que ir al instituto. Me levante y me fui a cepillar los dientes, me cambie y luego me fui abajo a tomar el desayuno. Todos mis hermanos ya se habian levantado y cambiado. Al igual que Esme.

-Yo no voy a llevar a nadie en mi Volvo hoy-Dije decidido mientras tomaba la leche y comia una galletas.

- Por que?-Pregunto Rosalie.

-Por que es MI auto, por que no se van en es suyo?

-Edward, no seas asi de egoista, tenemos que...

-!ES MI AUTO! VALLANSE EN LOS SUYOS, NO LO DIGO MAS.

-Si Edward no comparte su auto, yo tampoco-Dijo Rosalie-Ni contigo Emmett.

-Okey, entonces yo no comparto mi Jepp.

-Yo tampoco compartire mi Porche-Dijo Alice.

-Entonces yo ire en mi moto-Dijo Jasper.

Termine de desayunar y todos nos fuimos al garaje. Vi mi Volvo y al lado de el mi Aston Martin. Lo autos de mis hermanos destacaban mas que el mio. Yo queria destacar igual que ellos. Fui corriendo hasta el mueble de la cocina y agarre la llave de mi Aston Martin. Cuando estube de vuelta en el garage esta vacio, todos ya se habian ido. Sin esperarme? Subi a mi auto y acelere. En minutos estube en el instituto.

- Tambien querias lucirte Edward?- Pregunto Emmett

-Aston hacia mucho que no pisaba la carretera. Tenia que darle un descanso al Volvo.

-Mira todos nos estan mirando-Dijo Rosalie emocionada. Yo me voltee, era verdad todos nos miraban, o mas bien miraban a los autos.

-Tanta atencion es molesta- Dijo Jasper.

-Es la verguenza de la familia-Dijo Alice mientras miraba a Emmett que estaba haciendo poses como si le sacaran me rei, realmente se veia muy campana sono y tubimos que ir a clases.

Pasaron las horas y yo estaba muy hambriento. Al fin llego la hora de ir a la cafeteria. Yo me servi una manzana, una limomnada. Me sente con mis hermanos, que aunque tenian comida en sus platos no comian. Yo comia como si fuera mi ultimo dia. Como no podian tener hambre? Misterios de la vida... Estube viendo el comedor por un rato y vi que una chica de ojos chocolates me miraba desde una mesa. Ella se ruborizo y yo tambien. Tal vez mas que ella. Era muy linda. No le podia sacar la mirada de encima. Y al parecer ella a mi tampoco.

El timbre sono y desvie mi mirada. Tenia que ir a mi siguiente clase. Biologia. Tal vez tenga suerte y ella tambien este alli

* * *

Hola chicas, perdonen por estar desaparecida por tanto tiempo. Solo que estube un poco enferma. Si soy la unica persona que se resfria en verano y no en invierno. Perdonen si es medio corto pero algo tenia que subir ¿no?

Espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Entre al salon y me sente a esperar que empiece la clase. Entonces, ella aparecio. Era ella! Wiii! Estaba en mi clase! Ella me miro y se ruborizo y yo tambien. A estas alturas me parecia un tomate. Ella se acerco y se sento a mi lado. Y antes de que pueda abrir su boca empece a hablar.

-Hola! Me llamo Edward Cullen. Como te llamas?

-Bella Swan

-Un gusto De donde vienes?

-Phoenix Y tu ya vivias aqui?

-No yo naci en Chicago. Con mi familia nos mudamos aqui hace dos a os porque...-Intente acordarme por que nos mudabamos tan seguido pero no lo recorde- Porque... La verdad que no se- Bella lanzo un risita. Antes de que el profesor empiece a hablar

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el profesor termine de hablar. Teniamos que hacer un trabajo en pareja. Nada dificil. Fuimos la primera pareja en terminar. MMM, pareja, me gustaba como sonaba eso. Edward y Bella.- Me gustaba como sonaba.

- Quieres venir a mi casa?- Le pregunte emocionado, ella se ruborizo y yo tambien.

-Edward, no lo se. No sere molestia?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Para nada. Se que mis hermanos no molestran y Esme, mi madre, estara encantada de conocerte. Y en cuanto a Carlisle, mi padre, estara trabajando en el hospital.

-Okey, dame tu direccion.-me molesto eso, ella no iria en su vehiculo, la llevaria yo.

-Yo te llevo en mi auto, no te preocupes-Le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano. Pude sentir varias miradas clavadas en mi espalda.

-No Edward, no te hagas ningun problema, yo...

-Yo quiero llevarte-Le dije decidido, no iba a dejar que ningun otro chico se le acerca, ella iba a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

- Ya pensando en hijos Edward?- Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Callate- Le respondio otra vocecita.

-No me callo. LALALALALALA. -Gritaba la otra vocecita.

-Ya callense las dos- Grite yo en mi cabeza.

-Edward, tengo que dejar la camioneta en mi casa. Nos encontramos en algun lado?

-Yo te acompa o hasta tu casa-Ella se ruborizo.

-Gracias Edward. Eres muy cabellero- Yo me ruborice esta vez.

-Bueno chicos hasta aqui llega la clase. Que tengan un buen fin de semana- Dijo el prof. Yo ayude a que Bella se levante y la tome de la mano. Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie me miraban como si quisieran matarme. Eso me dio una idea. Acompa e a Bella hasta el estacionamento. Me asegure de que Mike y Eric me esten mirando y entonces agarre de la mano a Bella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Lo que me sorprendio es que ella tambien respondio y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella iba a ser mi novia, lo sabia, podia sentirlo.

* * *

Lo lamento chicas, Tardo aveces y como toda escritora tengo momentos de no imaginacion. No se me ocurri que escribir. Okey, para dentro de dos dias subo el otro cap con un likn de un Facebook donde voy poniendo todas las noticis de mis Fics.

Espero reviews.

Besos!

-Franchy-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

Bella estaba sentada a mi lado y parecia neviosa. Con una mano libre le agarre la suya que descansaba sobre su muslo,La aprete cuidadosamente. Ella se ruborizo en un segundo y yo sonrei, la amaba. Pero no sabia como ya que apenas nos habiamos conocido hacia unas horas, pero parecia que la conocia hacia a os. Era tan hermosa, era perfecta. Era de mi tipo.

-Estamos por llegar- Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-!Mira por donde vas!-Grito algo desesperada. Yo rei. Y volvi a concentrar mi vista en la carretera para que ella se quede tranquila. Por el rabillo del ojos la vi respirar profundo, no pude evitar sonreir.

-Ya llegamos-Le dije mientras estacionaba el auto y me baje para abrirle la puerta. Ella me dio una sonrisa. En la puerta nos esperaba Esme y mi perrito Jack que salio corriendo en mi direccion, moviendo el rabo.

-Tranquilo Jack. Portate bien.- Jack era bastante educado, por lo que se sento y se quedo quieto. Bella le cararicio la cabeza y el le lamio la mano. !No puedo estar celoso de un perrito! Caminamos hasta llegar con Esme.

-Hola, mama. Ella es Bella. Bella ella es mi mama, Esme.- Esme la abrazo.

-Hola Bella, se bievenida. Les prepeare algo de comida, Edward me aviso mientras venian.

-Gracias Esme, no deviste- Le dijo Bella algo ruborizada.

-No te preocupes Bella, Edward tambien tiene que comer y sus hermanos y yo ya comimos- Aunque es mi madre le vi una exprecion algo rara , como si disfrutara de un chiste privado.- Pasen chicos.- Nos abrio la puerta cuidadosamente.

Entramos en silencio, comimos y le ense e la casa. Ese dia que fui de compras con Alice me haba comprado mucha musica y habia remodelado todo. Todas mis otras cosas estaban guardadas en el atico. Ahora estabamos en el salon del piano. Ella estaba sorprendida.

- Sabes tocar?- Me pregunto curiosa.

-Si.

- Puedo verte tocar?

-Por supuesto-Me sente en el piano y empece a tocar, a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

* * *

Y aqui esta! Con un dia de retraso, perdonen chicas. Espero que lo disfrutes y espero reviews.!

Besos!

-Franchy-


	8. Chapter 8

Deje de tocar y me acerque a Bella para ver por que lloraba. Me dolia tanto verla llorar. Puse un dedo en su barbilla y la levante. Para mirar sus ojos. Estaban rojos por el llanto.

- Que pasa Bella?-Le pregunte preocupado.

-Tristeza. Mucha.- Eso me dolio. Por que estaba triste?

- Por que Bella? Que es lo que te tre tristeza?

Se hizo un silencio largo mientras yo esperaba a que ella se calme.

-Yo, cuando iba a la primaria, habis un chico que siempre lo ignoraban. Solo por el simple hecho de tenr un problema en los pulmones. Un problema grave. Pero yo era una buena compa era y siempre que el necesitaba ayuda yo estaba hay. Eramos los mejos amigos. Bueno un dia me invito a su casa. El vivia en un familia de clase alta. Por lo que tenia todos los privilejios. Sabia tocar muy bien el piano. Cuando fui a su casa el me esperaba vestido con un esmoquin. Me agarro de la mano y me llevo a una sala donde habia un gran piano. Se sento y me pidio que me siente al lado de el. Empezo a tocar. La cancion era Claro de Luna. La que acabas de tocar tu. Luego de eso se arrodillo delante de mi y me pidio que sea su novia. Yo emocionada le dice que si. Me regalo un anillo que llevaba incrustados peque os zafiros y un collar que tambien tenia zafiros. Fuimos muy felices, pero luego de un a o recibi la llamada de su dolorida madre diciendome que el habia muerto esa madrugada. Pase semanas llorando y sin querer ir a la escuela.- Pude sentir, cuando Bellab termino su relato, como las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. Ella habia sufrido mucho.

- Yo te prometo. Que te cuidare y que no te pasara nada y que estaremos juntos toda la eternindad. Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero siento qerer estar contigo. Tambien se que no me conoces del todo, asi que no te juzgaria si llegas a decirme que no ahora, pero... Quieres ser mi novia?-Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate brillaron y sonrei. Ella era mi novia.-Te amo Bella.

-Te amo Edward.- Acerque mis labios a los de ella. Y nos besamos intensamente. Sus labios parecian ser un molde para los mios. Eran suaves, calidos. No queria que esten de otea forma.

-Chicos... Esme preparo galletas. Estan muy... EDWARD!-Chillo Emmett- Esto hay que documentarlo! EDWARD TIENE NOVIA!

* * *

Okey, si lo se es muuuuy corto. Y tarde muuuuucho en subirlo. Es que tengo muchos problemas con el internet by mis papas estaba todo el dia diciendo esto: "HACE LA TAREA DE VACACIONES!" Este capitulo me hizo llorar. Al menos la primera parte :(

Espero que dejen reviews!

Disfruten!

Nos leemos pronto!

-Franchy-


End file.
